Please dont' make me cry
by breakingxfree
Summary: Ruthie has been depressed ever since Vincent broke up with her. All she does is sit in her room, and do hardly anything. Everyone starts to get worried about her, including Martin.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Ruthie and Vincent broke up, Ruthie has been depressed. Everyone in the Camden family has been worried about her, including Martin. They know she really loved him. She was even more hurt to hear, that Vincent wanted Martin to break them up. All she ever seems to do is sit around in her room, and just hardly does anything. Annie thought about going in her room several times to talk to her, and she has also thought about going in her room and telling her to get over it. She just looks at that door, and sighs knowing her daughter is in pain. Till she finally can't take it anymore, she decides to have Martin talk to her. As this thought seemed to run through her head, she thought it would be a pretty good idea. Martin was Ruthie's best friend. If anything Martin could possibly cheer Ruthie up. Annie rushed downstairs and started to look for Martin. She finally found him in the kitchen drinking a coke and eating some chips. She rushed over to the table and sat down next to him.

"Martin...I need you to do me a favor." She said as she tried to hide her desperate tone.

Martin looked at her for a moment, and could tell that this was probably going to be important. "sure, Mrs. Camden, whats the favor?"

" I need you to try and cheer Ruthie up. Shes been sitting in her room, doing hardly nothing. It kills me to see my daughter in so much pain. I just wish I could have the old happy Ruthie back." Annie gave Martin the pleading eyes as she sat back in her chair.

"Um...sure Mrs. Camden. I'm sure I can do something to make her come out of her room atleast." He said as he started to throw away his coke and his chip bag.

"Oh thank you Martin! You don't know how much this truly means to me."

Martin could see the fear in Annie's eyes. He knew she cared about Ruthie so much. Who could blame her. Ruthie is the only girl left in the family. Mary's gone, and is hopefully doing okay with Charlie. Then Lucy and Kevin moved out and have been busy with Savannah. He just nodded and started to head to Ruthies room. He walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. He could hear Ruthie's whisper, telling him to come in. He slowly walked in and saw her laying on her bed, with a shoebox and a whole bunch of folded paper in it. He assumed they were past love notes from Vincent. He walked over to her bed and looked at her delicate, face. He could see she was crying before he came in. He didn't really say much, he just sat there, waiting for her to open up towards him. She didn't say anything for about 30 minutes. He was about to give up and leave, till she finally started to talk.

"My Mom made you come up here huh?" She whispered as she looked at the wall.

He could see the pain in her eyes, the tears that were starting to form. He hated to see her like this. It just made him want to give her a big hug, and make everything better. "Yea...everyones pretty worried about you."

"Well they have nothing to be worried about, I'm just fine."

"Ruthie...your not fine. You have been in your room for almost two weeks now. You haven't eaten much, nor have you talked to anyone."

Ruthie started to get alittle angry, she knew he was right. "Martin, don't act like you know what I am going through. Don't try to say stuff to make me feel better, cause as of right now I don't think anything is going to make me feel better!"

"Ruthie, your my best friend. I' m suppose to sit her and comfort you when things get tough, and tell you that everythings going to be okay. I haven't done that stuff mainly cause you have shutted me out everytime I tried to help. Now that I think about it, you pretty much shutted everyone out. We all just want to see the happy Ruthie again, but instead we just get this depressed Ruthie who doesn't want to do anything. Which kills me cause I hate seeing the depressed Ruthie. She just makes me want to go find a new friend to hang out with!" Martin was practically yelling at her, and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt bad already, he quickly got up and pulled her up from the bed. They were both standing up facing each other. He looked into her soft hazel eyes, and wiped her tears away. Then gave her a hug and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, I just completely lost it..which I shouldn't have. I just hate seeing my best friend rot to pieces in her room."

Ruthie laughed alittle, and hugged him back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Your right I have been shutting everyone out, and been sitting in my room. I just loved him so much, and I still can't believe we broke up. It just hurts to read all those notes that he wrote me and know half the stuff he could have wrote could be lies."

"I know and I'm going to be here every step of the way to make sure that none of that hurts anymore. Just promise to never shut me out anymore."

She nodded "Okay...I promise."

Martin finally let her go and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Martin...I might not feel 100 better, but I atlest feel alittle better."

Martin smiled and nodded. "Anytime Ruthie." He closed her door, and went to his room thinking of a way to make her completely forget about Vincent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gosh I'm sorry I forgot about tis whole thing. I promise to update more often. Before I start, I just want to say, thank you for all the reviews.

The next morning Martin woke up, he knew today was the day, he was going to have to cheer Ruthie up. He got out of bed and started to get dressed. He threw on some nice faded jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. He grabbed his gel and start to carefully fix his hair. He stepped back and took one look at himself in the mirror that was in his room. He sighed and started to think.

_"This is going to be one long day. There must be something that can Cheer Ruthie up...maybe I'm just thinking too hard. I probably should just go with the flow and see what happens." _ He went across the hall and carefully opened Ruthie's door, to see her still alseep in bed. He Stared at her for a few minutes then looked at his watch. It was only 10:00. _"Great."_ he thought._ "This is going to take a while."_ He carefully walked over to her bed, trying not to make a sound that could wake her up. When he looked down at the sleeping figure, he couldn't help but smile. He carefully sat on her, making sure he was sitting on her, but not hurting her at the sametime.

Ruthie Instantly woke up and screamed "Martin! What are you doing?"

Martin laughed "Well I had to wake you up some how didn't I?"

Ruthie sighed "Yes, but you didn't have to sit on me!"

"Well if I took your covers, you would have just went back to sleep without them." he grinned.

"Exactly, for the main reason that little innocent girls need rest." She yawned as she started to close her eyes again.

"Nope, this little innocent girl needs to get up."

She groaned "Why do I have to get up? Nothings important for me to rush out of bed."

"True, but today we're hanging out, so therefore you need to get out of bed missy."

"Hang out? You must be crazy, go call Mac or something. I'm not in the hanging out mood."

"Macs already coming with us and in order for me to cheer you up, you have to get out of bed."

She let out another groan "I'm not going to win this arguement either way huh?"

He grinned "Nope."

She sighed "Fine, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Good." He smiled and got off of her. "I'll be waiting in the hallway. If your not ready in 20 minutes I'll assume you went back to bed. So therefore I'll have to come back in and wake you up." He said as he turned around and left her room.

Ruthie sighed and got out of bed. She wasen't in the mood to go anywhere. She knew if she didn't get ready, Martin would come in bug her till she did. She walked over to her closet and picked out a blue tank top and a abercrombie hoodie to go over it. She slipped on some blue jeans and put a little eye liner on. She looked at her long brown curly hair. She wasen't in the mood to make it all cute. She just grabbed a hair band and threw it up in a messy bun. She walked out of her room and Saw Martin leaning against the wall waiting for her. He had his boyish grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Well I was beginning to think I was going to have to walk back in there and wake you up again." He chuckled.

"Haha very funny" She said as she gave him a death glare.

"I know, now lets get going before we're late." He said as he grabbed her hand and rushed down the stairs to the car.

"Late for what?" She asked as she got in the passanger seat of the car.

"Its a surprise, but first he have to pick up Mac." He said as he got in and started the car up.

"Oh joy!" She said sacastically and turned her head to look out the window.

The whole ride to Mac's house was quiet. Martin didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say something that would upset her, nor did he want to say something that would just turn into a big arguement. He was glad to see that they finally pulled into Mac's drive way. He saw Mac running towards the car and hopped in the backseat.

"Well hello lovely people, where are we headed on this fine day today?" Mac asked as he threw his hands around Ruthie and Martin.

"Someone to make me so cheerfully happy like annoying cheerleader." She huffed as she turned her head back to the window.

"Aw did someone have a bad morning?" Mac said as he frowned at her.

"Ew, more like bad breath!" Ruthie coughed as she held her nose.

"Wait you had bad breath?" Mac said as he was a bit confused.

"Ugh no, never mind, just take this." She reached in her pocket and took out a tic-tac then handed it to Mac.

Mac stared at it for a while till he finally got what she was talking about. "Hey! That wasen't very nice." He pouted

"Its not so nice to have bad breath either." Martin grinned as he finally started to back out of the drive way.

They were driving for a while, hearing Mac go on with his lame jokes, and trying to make Ruthie laugh. Martin wanted to tell him to shut up so many times, but he knew Mac was only trying to cheer Ruthie up, so he decided to just let it go. He was glad to finally pull in the parking lot. Ruthies eyes suddenly went wide.

"Why are we at the movie theater?" She asked as her voice started to get very rough.

"Um cause most people come to see movies...you know the things that keep people entertained." Mac said as he started to grin.

Martin could see the tears forming in Ruthies eyes. He could tell that she was trying to hide them, Mac might not be able to see them nor anybody else, but just be looking at her, he could tell that her hazel eyes were starting to water.

"Ruthie whats wrong?" He asked concerned

She looked at him and softly replied. "Nothing...lets just go." she sighed as she got out and started to walk to the ticket booth. Martin knew there was more to the story. He didn't want to push her to tell him, but he also didn't want to see her cry either. He quickly got out of the car and walked fast enough to keep up with her. When he was finally beside her, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, if you don't want to go to the movies then its fine. We can always do something else." He said as he looked in her hazel eyes, searching for something that could possibly tell him what was wrong.

"No...its fine. I don't want to ruin this for you guys, so lets just go." She replied as she started to walk again. Once again Martin stopped her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Ruthie...tell me whats wrong." He asked as if he was begging her.

She sighed "Your going to think its stupid if I tell you."

He shook his head "Nothing could possibly be stupid"

She nodded and looked down. "Well...I've always tried to avoid movies or any public place...as you can tell. Anyways mainly cause I hate seeing all the couples. It makes me sick to my stomache. Mainly cause they remind me of Vincent and because I know they have something that I'm never going to have."

He nodded a bit confused "What do you mean they have something your never going to have?"

She looked up with a sad expression on her face. "Someone that loves me back." She sighed as she turned around and started to walk to the ticket booth again.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin was in shock, he couldn't believe Ruthie thought that. Sure some guys were jerks, but that doesn't mean all of them are. He just stood there trying to think this whole process over, till Mac came up and interrupted him in his thoughts.

"So whats going on?" Mac asked as he looked at Ruthie waiting in line and Martin who was just standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Nothing" Martin sighed as he went to join Ruthie at the ticket booth. He soon payed for the tickets and grabbed a couple of snacks before making his way to the theater. Ruthie sat in the middle and Martin and Mac sat on the other sides of her. During the movie, Martin would sometimes glance at Ruthie, making sure shes okay. Before he knew it the Movie was over and he was in the car driving Mac home, while listening to him talk his head off. He was finally glad to drop him off and head back home. Ruthie would just stare at the window. Martin knew it was going to take a lot more then just one day at the movies, to cheer her up. When they finally arrived home, Ruthie just ran upstairs to her room. He couldn't help but wonder what she does all day, stuck up in there. He wanted to go and spy on her, but he decided not too, since it would probably make her mad. He went to his room to start on some homework, till he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to know so bad and it was just bugging him. He finally decided he would go take a peek, then leave and act like nothing happened. He quietly walked to her room and held his ear against her door, to see if he could hear anything. What he heard was a lot more then he ever thought he would hear.

_What goes around comes back around  
Seems that's just the way heartache falls  
I learn to live without you by my side  
But I prayed for the day that you would call  
So why don't you lie down  
Beside me  
Open your heart and confide in me _

Go on and cry  
Here's my shoulder  
Why don't you try to imagine that I even care  
Go on and cry  
On my cold shoulder  
Oooo, you  
Left me so sad  
And you hurt me so bad  
It's your turn to cry, cry, cry over me

You say you made a big mistake, yes you did  
When you threw away the love I gave  
Boy, I always knew you'd come 'round again  
Looking for the love we made

Go on and cry, here's my shoulder  
Why don't you try to imagine that I'd even care?  
Go on and cry  
On my cold shoulder  
Oh you left me so sad  
And you hurt me so bad  
Your turn to cry, cry, cry.

Sometimes love is overrated, yeah  
It can be so hard to find a cure  
And when a heartbreak is understated  
It comes back around  
I'm sure oh, oh, oh

Go on and cry  
Here's my shoulder, my shoulder  
Why don't you try to imagine that I'd even care?  
Go on and cry on my cold shoulder  
Oh you, you left me so sad  
And you hurt me so bad  
Your turn to cry  
Go on and cry  
Over me  
Cry over me

Martin was so shocked, he knew the song was about Vincent. He never thought she was this hurt. He couldn't help but feel bad. Half of him wanted to comfort Ruthie and the other half wanted to kick Vincent's ass. He leaned against her door and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood there for a while till he finally turned around and gently knocked on her door. He didn't hear an answer, so he decided to carefully open it. When he saw she was on the floor silently crying with her guitar next to her. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her. He saw tears rolling down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back in forth whispering sweet stuff in her ear. When she finally calmed down he pulled away from her and smiled.

"Where did you learn to sing and play like that?"

She looked at him shocked "you...you heard that?"

He nodded "Yeah...it was really good."

She smiled a little."Thanks...its just something I picked up from sitting in my room all day."

He laughed "So this is what you do all day? You write songs?"

She nodded "Its a way to get all my feelings out."

"You know you could always talk to me, if you ever need to talk." He said as he stared in her hazel eyes.

"I know, but writing lyrics just seems to explain a lot more then me talking about it."

"Well could you possibly sing another song for me?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No way..I'm already embarrassed that you heard the first one."

"But I liked the first one." He looked into her eyes and started to pout.

She tried to turn her head away from him so she wouldn't give in.

Martin just laughed "Fine...mabye tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah...maybe tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who were wondering what the song was, its called "Go on and Cry" By Diana Degarmo.

The Very next morning Martin woke up and went downstairs to find Ruthie sitting at the table reading a magazine. He smiled to see her finally out of her room. He grabbed an apple and took a seat next to her.

"Morning Ruthie."

"Morning" She said as she kept her face hided in the magazine. Martin just stared at her not knowing what else to say. She must have saw him through the magazine, cause she set it down and stared back at him. It was like they were having a staring contest. So far it was a tie, till Ruthie finally blinked and laughed.

"Ha! I win" he grinned

"I guess you did." she took her magazine and started to head back upstairs. Till Martin suddenly jumped up and grabbed her arm and spun her around. It must have scared her cause she let out a little squeal and dropped her magazine. When she finally got herself under control, she gave Martin a glare that just made him laugh.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you...I just wanted to catch you before you went off to the dungeon of boredom

She gave him a funny look before replying "Catch me for what? Dungeon of boredom...whats that suppose to mean?" Her confused face made him smile even more.

" To ask you if you wanted to hang out, to make you cheer up. Remember? I'm suppose to help you get through this, as much as possible. The Dungeon of bordness...also known as your room."

She pretended to look hurt. "For your information, my room as given me so many memories!"

He laughed "Of what? You staring at your wall?"

She glared at him "Maybe!"

He laughed even harder "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well I'm not! Plus I don't think hanging out is such a good idea." She said as she gave him a unsure look.

"Why not? It'll be fun...we'll be able to do a lot of fun stuff. Plus Mac will be there and we all know Mac is the best entertainment anyone can ask for!"

"Well only cause he does such stupid stuff."

"True...thats why you should consider it."

She sighed "Fine..if I promise to consider it, will you leave me alone?"

He smiled "Deal."

"Good" she ran upstairs and left Martin smiling. It was about 1:00 and he decided to go see if she made her mind up yet. He went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in." A soft voice yelled.

Martin went inside and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Hey, have you came to a conclusion yet?"

"Yup"

"...And?"

"I'll hang out with you guys, only on one condition."

"That would be?"

"No, mentioning to Mac about my singing, no lame movies like that last one, and please no lame jokes from Mac."

He nodded "Done."

"Fine, now please leave so I can get ready."

He nodded and left her room closing the door behind him. Ruthie sighed as she got off her bed. She didn't know why she agreed...ever since Martin and Mac have been trying to cheer her up, shes been feeling her old self. Theres still a small part of her that misses Vincent but shes slowing realizing that theres more to life then sitting in your room, sulking over a boy. She walked over to her closet and got out a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top that had lace on the bottom. She went over to her mirror and put on a little bit of eye liner and some mascara. She left her hair down in long locks of curls. She sighed as she took one last look at herself in the mirror before she went downstairs to meet Martin.

"Ready?" He asked

She nodded and started to head to the car. Martin followed close behind, something was different. He couldn't figure it out yet...she seemed like she was a tad bit happy. Not her normal happy self, but it was a start. He got in the car and started to back out. Ruthie was once again looking out the window, but this time she was at least making some small talk. Before he knew it he was in Macs drive way honking the horn. Mac came running out of his house with his big goofy smile on his face. Martin couldn't help but laugh. Mac was sometimes stupid, but he was still a really good friend. Mac got in the backseat and once again swung his arms around Ruthie and Martin.

"So are we in a better mood today?" He asked, mainly pointing the question towards Ruthie.

Ruthie just nodded her head and mumbled "At least he doesn't have bad breath this time." Martin grinned, he heard what she said, but he wasn't so sure if Mac did. He probably didn't since he kept talking about random stuff. Martin just shook his head and started to back out.

"So where are we going?" Ruthie asked, as she looked out the window

"Its a surprise" Mac replied

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, don't feel bad princess...I don't even know what the surprise is. Martin claims I'm going to have to wait too."

Ruthie stared at Martin, hoping he would give in and tell her the surprise. Instead he just kept his eyes on the road and kept driving. Ruthie just sighed and turned her attention back to the window. She kept counting all the cars that would pass by, before she knew it, they were in a parking lot. She wasn't so sure where they were till she got out and looked at the sign. She looked at Martin with a confused face.

"I thought you would like to participate" he grinned

Her eyes flared with anger "I can't believe you would bring me here!" She got back in the car and refused to talk to him. Mac just looked at Martin with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened? Why is she so pissed?"

Martin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How was he ever going to manage to get out of this big mess he just put himself in .

A/N:So what do you think? Don't worry the next chapter will tell you where their at!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N OMG! Okay , I know I haven't updated for like a VERY long time. I'm really really really sorry! I've just been busy with high school and dance. Now that Summer is coming up things are finally starting to slow down, so I should have time to update. Once again thanks for all the reviews, I feel really bad for just abandoning the story like this.

Martin sat in the front seat of the car, he really screwed up this time. Not only has he pissed Ruthie off, but he went against her wishes and took her to the last place she would want to be at.

"Ruthie, at least let me explain please?" Martin pleaded.

Ruthie was looking out the window ignoring him. He really did it this time, she was trying to be calm and collect herself before she said something that she would regret later. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Martin noticed this too and felt even worse. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, trying to bring her in for a hug. At first she tried to resist and pull away, but she soon found herself in his arms, crying her eyes out.

"M-Martin..how could you bring me to a karaoke contest! I told you if I was going to hang out with you and Mac, I didn't want any singing to be involved!" She stated as she started to dry her eyes with his shirt. Sure it was getting it even more wet, but hey, he did just hurt and piss her off a minute ago didn't he? He deserved to have a wet shirt.

Martin sighed "I know and I should have followed those rules, but Ruthie your a great singer! You just might win, I mean I know your hurt from vincent, but what if you shared your feelings with other people? Let them feel your sorrow for once. Plus its a great way to get all that pain out."

Ruthie thought about it for a moment, she was considering this, but she instantly found herself shaking her head. "I'm not ready to just sing infront of people, I mean I've only sang in my room where only I would hear me. Not infront of a great number of people."

"That I can understand...but maybe we can try take little baby steps and then you can sing infront of maybe 20 or more people?" He asked. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to push her into singing infront of people, but he just felt that maybe it would help to just let people in and see how she was feeling at the time.

Ruthie thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. Martin smiled and hugged her even tighter, he was happy that she was at least considering the thought.

"How about we go get Mac and head out of here? He said as he started to stroke her hair. She smiled and nodded as she pulled away and strapped herself in with her seatbelt.

"How about we do it the old fashion way eh." Martin honked the horn and rolled the window down. He saw Mac with two girls obviously trying to flirt it up and get their numbers.

"Now This is going to be funny!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"HEY MAC!" Martin yelled in a girly voice. "You better hurry up hott stuff, we're gonna miss our 2 year anniversary dinner!" Martin clapped with excitement, trying not to laugh. Mac turned around from with a beat red face, the girls gave him a confused face and walked away. Martin knew he was in for it now, but you had to admit...it was pretty funny. At least thats what he and Ruthie thought, they were laughing their butts off.

A/N Okay so what do you think? I tried to add some marthie in there. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter might be a little short, I have to practice my dance for school in a few minutes, but I wanted to update real quick first!

The gang sat in the car it was silent, considering the little prank Martin pulled on Mac, just plain out pissed him off, so he refused to talk to any of them. Which was fine with Martin and Ruthie cause personally they could handle a ride home without Mac talking and making lame jokes.

After a long period of silence Mac couldn't take it anymore. "You guys are just mean, that's all there is to it! I could have had a really hot date tonight with one of those hotties, but no, apparently I turned gay without me acknowledging it!"

Ruthie tried to hold back her giggles, for a dramatic effect she rolled her eyes and turned to face Mac. "Oh please! The only date you would have had tonight was with the couch and a bag of potato chips...but I guess in your case it would be Ben & Jerry's night to replace the chips."

Mac gave her a glare. "Ruthie, I'm not a chick on her period that is just depressed about her whole life and feels the need to cry over a boy and eat ice cream, getting fatter by the second!" He huffed.

"Are you sure about that? You seem to have the whole depressed episode down." Martin smirked.

"Okay that's it, stop the car! I'm not gonna be treated like this, I have feelings you know!" Mac said as he started to unbuckle his seat belt.

Ruthie laughed and patted him on the shoulder "Aw is poor Mac having a bad day?

"I wouldn't be talking, you sure had a lot of them lately!" he spat back.

Ruthie instantly tensed up and faced forward looking out the window. Martin shot Mac a glare, basically giving him the 'you better fix this and now' type of look. Mac sighed, he knew that he had really said the wrong thing. he didn't mean it like that, he was just playing around with her, like they were doing to him. He just took it a little too far this time.

"Look...Ruth, I was just kidding and I guess one thing lead to another...and well I'm sorry. I should have never said that."

Ruthie nodded and mumbled "its okay" while keeping her eyes on the objects that were passing by. She knew Mac was kidding around, but the words still stung her. She hated feeling like this. Of course she just wished she would get over Vincent and returned to the old Ruthie, but it just didn't work like that. She knew it would take a lot of work to get over this feeling. Letting her feelings out and singing in front of people, just might help. She actually considered this, till she finally came to a conclusion that she was going to do it. Of course she had Martin and Mac by her side to help her and right now thats all she needed

A/N: Okay Its not the best chapter and I'm sorry if it offended anybody, by the gay thing with Mac. I really didn't mean to, I'm just saying in advance so I dont have people basically screaming at me for it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I promise a long chapter on Friday! that's the only time I will probably be able to update this week. I also might not update any more if I don't get more reviews. The same two people review every time. Which they know who they are. Thanks guys your obviously the best :D

After dropping Mac off Martin and Ruthie finally pulled up to the drive way in the Camden Residents. They both got out of the car and headed inside to their rooms. It was pretty late and almost everyone was in bed by now. Ruthie slowly followed Martin up the stairs till she suddenly stopped. A random thought went through her mind. If she wanted to get over this feeling then why not start now? She quickly ran up the steps to stop Martin.

"Martin!" She whispered loudly.

Martin stopped and turned around to face her "Hmm?"

"You said you wanted to hear me sing more right?"

Martin gave her a look, he wasn't sure what she was up to, but he knew he would soon find out. "Yeah..." He nodded slowly.

"Well wait here!" She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her guitar, she quickly ran down and grabbed Martins hand leading him down the stairs, through the Kitchen, through the porch. Martin gave her a curious look as she sat down on the bench with the guitar in her hand. She gestured for him to sit down and he did as he was told. Once they were both settled, she finally began to play.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me every things OK

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn  
To help you out  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go 

Ruthie slowly put the guitar down and turn to stare at Martin. "I just wanted to say...thank you...for helping me through this." She slowly got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as she grabbed her guitar and went back inside. Martin just sat there with a blank expression on his face, he slowly lifted his arm and touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

He slowly got up and smiled. "She always seems to surprise me." He shook his head and went inside with that same smile plastered on his face.

A/N: Okay not the best chapter, but what do you think? Its getting close to a Marthie..I can feel it! lol.


End file.
